parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 3
Transcript 3 *Singing Bridge: I'm the Bridge that Sings! *Isa: Hey, I Think i Hear the Singing Bridge! *Dora: We Made It to the Bridge! *Tico: El Puente Cantando! *Sidetable Drawer: Here We Are! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow! *Dora: Now We Have to Go Through the Bridge *Singing Bridge: There's Only One Way Through, You Need to Play a Singing Game with Me! *Dora: We Can Sing! *Steve: Yeah, We're all Really Good Singers! *Dora: The Singing Bridge Sings Silly Songs, and We Have to Teach Him the Right Words, Will You Help Us? *Kids: Yes! *Dora: Great! *Singing Bridge: I've Got a Song, But i Think i Sing it Wrong, Listen, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How i Wonder What You Ate for Breakfast! *(All Laughing) *Dora: How I Wonder What You Ate for Breakfast? (Laughs), Are Those the Right Words to the Song? *Kid: No! *All: No! (All Laugh) *Dora: Let's Sing it the Right Way, Sing with Me! *All: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How i Wonder What You Are! *Singing Bridge: Oh, That Does Sound Better, Thank You Very Much, Let's Do Another One! *I've Got a Song, But i Think i Sing it Wrong, Listen, Row Row Row Your Boat, Gently Down the Stream, Marily, Marily, Marily, Marily, Life is But a Bowl of Spagetti. *(All Laughing) *Dora: Life is But a Bowl of Spagetti?, Are Those the Right Words to the Song? *(All Laughing), No! *Dora: Let's Sing the Song the Right Way, Sing with Me! *All: Row Row Row Your Boat, Gently Down the Stream, Marily, Marily, Marily, Marily, Life is But a Dream! *Singing Bridge: Oh, That Sounds Much Better, I Have One More Song, But i Think i Sing it Wrong, Old MacDonald Had Some Pants, Oyee, Oyee, Oyee! *All: Had Some Pants? (All Laughing) *Dora: Old MacDonald Had Some Pants, Oyee, Oyee, Oyee?, Are Those the Right Words to the Song? *All: No! *Dora: Let's Sing it the Right Way, Sing with Me! *All: Old MacDonald Had a Farm, E-I-E-I-O! *Singing Bridge: That Sounds Right Now, Thank You So Much for Helping Me Learn the Right Words to My Songs *All: Your Welcome, De Nada *Singing Bridge: Now You Can Go Through the Bridge! *(Happy Tune Plays) *Tickety Tock: Where Do We Go Next? *All: Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *Dora: We Made It Across the Seven Seas, Through the Singing Bridge, Where Do We Go Next? *Kid: Treasure Island! *All: Treasure Island! *Blue: Bow Bow! *Dora: We Need to Find Treasure Island, Donde Esta Treasure Island? *Kid: Right There! *Dora: Si, Ahi Esta *Pirate Parrot: Squawk, Your On Your Way to Treasure Island, Well Done Lads and Latsies, But Here's a Little Tip for You, From a Salty Old Sea Bird, Squawk, On Your Way to Treasure Island, You Gotta Watch Out for the Big Bad Rocks! *All: The Big Bad Rocks! *(Strange Music Plays) *Pirate Parrot: The Big Bad Rocks are Big and Bad So Listen Here's the Deal, When You See a Big Bad Rock, Yell Rock, and Isa Will Turn the Wheel! *All: Then Isa Will Turn the Wheel? *Pirate Parrot: Then Isa Will Turn the Wheel! *Dora: We Need Your Help, If You See the Big Bad Rocks, Yell, Rocks! *All: The Big Bad Rocks! *Dora: We Have to Tell Isa to Turn the Wheel, To Stear Away from the Rocks, Turn the Wheel with Us and Sing! *All: Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa, Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa *Tickety Tock: Sing it with Us! *All: Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa, Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa *Isa: Huh?, I Can't Hear You! *Sidetable Drawer: Louder! *All: Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa, Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa *Isa: I'm Turning the Wheel, I'm Turning the Wheel, I'm Turning the Wheel *(All Cheering) *Steve: Keep Looking for Big Bad Rocks! *Dora: If You See More Rocks, Say Rocks! *Slippery Soap: Isa's Gotta Turn the Wheel Again! *Mailbox: Turn the Wheel and Sing! *All: Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa, Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa *Isa: I'm Turning the Wheel, I'm Turning the Wheel, I'm Turning the Wheel *(All Cheering) *Pirate Parrot: Squawk, Squawk, Squawk, Ah, You Made It Past the Big Bad Rocks, But You Also Don't Wanna Go Over, The Waterfall! *All: The Waterfall? *Pirate Parrot: The Waterfall! *Dora: If You See the Waterfall, Yell Waterfall! *All: The Waterfall! *Isa: Uh Oh, I Better Turn the Wheel, (Wheel Breaks), Dora, The Wheel Broke! *Steve: We Need to Fix the Wheel Fast! *Dora: I Need Your Help, Will You Check My Backpack for Something We Can Use to Fix the Wheel? *To Say Backpack in Spanish, We Say Mochilla, Can You Say Mochilla? *Kid: Yes! *Dora: Great, Say Mochilla! *Kids: Mochilla! *All: Louder, Mochilla! *Backpack: Sing Mochilla With Me! *(Song Begins) *Backpack: Mochilla, Mochilla, Mochilla, Mochilla, *Viene Con Todas Tus Cosas, Todos La Triago Aqui *Todos Lo Que Necesites, Lluevo Dentro La Mi *Mochilla, Mochilla, Mochilla, Mochilla, Si *Rapido, Dora Needs Something to Stick the Wheel Back Together, Donde Esta El Sticky Tape? *Kid: Right There! *Backpack: Si, Ahi Esta, Muy Bien, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Delicioso! *Dora: We're About to Go Over the Waterfall! *Pail: Turn the Wheel and Sing! *All: Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa, Isa, Turn the Wheel, Turn the Wheel, Isa *Isa: I'm Turning the Wheel, I'm Turning the Wheel, I'm Turning the Wheel *(All Cheering) *Boots & Isa: Whoo, That Was Close! *Dora: Come On Maties, Vamonos, Let's Go to Treasure Island, And Get Our Costumes Back! *All: Yay! *All: Whee! *Tickety Tock: We Made It to Treasure Island! *All: Yeah! *(Sneaky Sound) *All: Uh-Oh! *Dora: Oh No, Swiper's On Treasure Island! *Boots: He's Gonna Try and Swipe the Treasure Chest! *Steve: If You See Swiper, Say Swiper! *(Swiper Music) *Dora: You See Swiper?, Where? *Kid: Right There! *All: Swiper! *Dora: Everytime You See Swiper, Yell Swiper! *All: Swiper, Swiper, Swiper, Swiper *Dora: We're All Looking for Swper! *All: Swiper! *Boots: Swiper's Really Quick! *All: Swiper! *Diego: But We Know How to Stop Him! *All: Swiper! *Tickety Tock: Cause We All Know the Trick! *All: Swiper! *Slippery Soap: As Soon as Swiper Charges! *All: Swiper! *Dora: Don't Forget to Sing! *Benny: Here he Comes! *Dora: Sing it With Us! *All: Swiper No Swiping, Swiper No Swiping, Swiper No Swiping! *(Violent Music) *Swiper: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Man! *Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Stop Swiper! *(All Cheering) *Steve: Now Let's Look for the Treasure Chest! *Diego: We Can Use My Spotting Scope! *Shovel: Cool Spotting Scope Diego! *Dora: Make a Spotting Scope with Your Hands! *Sidetable Drawer: Great! *Tickety Tock: Now Let's Look for the Treasure! *Dora: Is this the Treasure Chest? *Kid: No! *Dora: No, That's Not the Treasure Chest! *Steve: Is this the Treasure Chest? *Kid: No! *Steve: No, That's a Log! *Dora: Is this the Treasure Chest? *Kids: Yes! *Dora: Si, Ahi Esta *All: The Treasure Chest! *Dora: Come On Maties, Vamonos, Let's Go Get Our Costumes Back! *(All Cheering) *(The Pirate Piggies Show Up and Everybody Asking Who are They) *Pirate Pig Captain: I'm the Pirate Pig, I'm the Pirate Pig, I'm the Pirate Pig! *Mailbox: Who's That? *Boots: I Think He's a Pirate Pig! *Pirate Pig Captain: We're Pirate Pigs and We Got Your Treasure! *Pirate Piggies: Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho! *Pirate Pig Captain: We Won't Give it Back Never Ever! *Pirate Piggies: No No No No No *Dora: But You Must Give it Back! *Pirate Pig: No, We Won't Give It Back! *All: But You Must Give it Back! *Pirate Piggies: No, We Won't Give it Back! *Dora: Yes You Will! *Pirate Pig: No We Won't! *All: Yes You Will! *Pirate Piggies: No We Won't! *Benny: Now What Do We Do? *(Everybody Compalins) *Dora: Guys, Guys, Guys, Atencion, Atencion, We Can Get Our Costumes Back, But We Need Your Help *Are You Ready to Say Your Line? *Kids: Yes! *Dora: Great, Remember, When the Cannon Goes Boom, Say, Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Cannon: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Sidetable Drawer: Louder! *Cannon: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Pirate Pigs: Okay! *Dora: It Worked! *Steve: You are Good! *Pirate Piggies: (Carrying Treasure), Uh-Oh, Aah!, Woops! *Dora: Oh No!, We Need Hero Star and Periwinkle, First Say, Estrella! *All: Estrella! *Dora: Now Say Periwinkle! *All: Periwinkle! *Hero Star: (Operas) *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *All: (Cheering) *Dora: Gracias Hero Star and Periwinkle *Hero Star: De Nada *Periwinkle: Your Welcome! *(All Cheering) *Dora: We Got Our Treasure Back! *Tickety Tock: Now We Can Put On Our Costumes! *(Everyone Putting On Their Costumes) *Benny: I've Got My Pirate Hat, and Mailbox has a Bow Tie! *Boots: Me and Tickety Tock, Have Very Neat Feet! *Slippery Soap: Me and Tico, are Playing Pirates on a Boat! *Isa: I've Got a Telescope from Pirate I Spy! *Diego: Me and Steve are Ready to Sing and Perform! *Dora: Baby Jaguar and Blue are Ready Take a Look! *Baby Jagaur: Meow Meow Meow! *Blue: Bow Bow Bow! *All: All of Us are Ready for the Music Show, We're All Great, It's Gonna Be Great! *Because We're Gonna Be in a Music Show, Yes We're All Gonna Be in a Music Show! *(All Cheering) *Pirate Pig: We Didn't Know That They We're Costumes in the Treasure Chest! *Pirate Piggy: We Thought it Had Gold! *Pirate Piggies: Sorry! *Dora: That's Okay! *Pirate Pig: So Your Um Uh, Putting On a Play? *Benny: Yeah! *Shovel: We're Having a Music Show! *Pirate Pigs: Ooh! (Whispering) *Pirate Pig: Um Uh, Pirates Love to Sing, Can We Be in Your Show? *Pirate Piggies: Please?, Por Favor? *Dora: Sure! *(All of the Gang Cheering) *Slippery Soap: I Can Be Anything That i Wanna Be, Like a Captain on a Boat on a Rolling Sea! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On *Shovel & Pail: To the Animals, Doctors, Seas on Rish, Here are All The Cats and Birds, and Fish! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow! *All: I Can Be Anything That i Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That i Wanna Be *I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That i Wanna Do, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! *Mailbox: I Get on Stage for All You Folks, and Make You Laugh at All My Jokes! *All: Go Mailbox, Go On! *Dora: Sing with Us! *All: We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be, We Cam Be Anything That We Wanna Be *We Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do, Yeah, Yeah! *We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be, Yeah, Yeah, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do, Yeah, Yeah! *Sidetable Drawer: I Can Be! *Tickety Tock: He Can Be! *Slippery Soap: She Can Be! *All: We Can Be! *Shovel: I Can Be! *Pail: He Can Be! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow Meow! *Blue: Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow! *Steve: We Can Be Anything, That We Wanna Be! *(Audience and Crowd Cheering) *Dora: We Had Such an Exciting Musical Adventure Today, What Was Your Favorite Part of the Trip? *Steve: Yeah Me Too! *Boots: My Favorite Part, Was Singing Those Songs to the Singing Bridge, Old MacDonald Had Some Pants (Laughs) *(All Laughing) *Dora: My Favorite Part Was When We Told the Pirates, Give Us Back Our Treasure, Let's Say it Again! *Cannon: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Dora: Let's See How Many Stars We Caught, To Call the Stars, Say Estrellas *Kids: Estrellas! *Both: Estrellas! *Dora: Count With Me in Spanish *All: Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete! *Dora: Siete Estrellas! *Tickety Tock: Seven Stars! *Boots: And We Caught Hero Star, the Biggest Strongest Explorer Star of Them All!, Woah! *Hero Star: (Operas) *Dora: And Don't Forget Periwinkle! *(Crowd Cheers) *Periwinkle: Thank You! *Steve: Now It's Time for So Long, But Will Sing One More Song! *(Drum Roll) *All: Now It's Time for So Long!, But We'll Sing One More Song, Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure Our Smart, You Know With Me and You and My Dog Blue!, We Can Do Anything, That We Wanna Do! *(Crowd Cheer and Applause) *Dora: Take a Bow! *(Crowd Cheers Again and Again) *(All of the Gang Says Goodbye) *(Book Closes) *Ending Credits. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows